


換頭文

by takashi783



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takashi783/pseuds/takashi783
Summary: 換頭文





	換頭文

我個人覺得很重要的一點是，同人文是以真人為中心而創作出來的文，這跟普通小說或者電視劇本不一樣，前者是以人為重點，後兩者都是以文為重點。所以電視劇可以有好幾版（金庸巨作之類），大家還會討論心目中最接近原著的版本，但是同人文換了頭就是不行，因為每一對cp的故事都是獨一無二的。

補充一下：

我只想列出就我所知道的，前後只換名字沒有換故事的到底有多少文：

原kk文名字是“stay with me”，現龍齡文“听说我被包养“

原kk文“他是龍”，現“欲獸”。這篇放出試讀版後大大說反響不好不會寫下去，其實下面很多小粉絲要求繼續寫，為什麼不寫下去呢？因為原來的kk文她沒寫完。

原kk文“囂張“，現文名字一樣

原kk文“卑鄙”，現文名字一樣

原kk文“勇”，現文“一念之勇”，就是電競那篇。

原kk文“三世”，現文名字一樣。這篇古風文我印象深刻是因為這是大大寫給另一位大大的慶生文，還特別提到一寫古風文就覺得自己詞彙貧乏（？不是原文，大概就是這個意思），我真。。。妳寫了嗎？妳就換了個名字不是嗎。

還有原kk文“暗黑童話”，現九辮文名字一樣。p.s.感謝九辮家的gn發給我的文包，我對比過，九辮家應該就這一篇換頭文。雖然她已經退了九辮圈，但是換頭這個事實不會改變。我不打九辮的tag是因為九辮家的gn大部份都早就認清了，也不想要正主這個時候被墊背。

以上這些文改了多少，老kk飯們都知道，所以我們才說只改了名字，原文照套，只有實在無法套的地方才改一些，想要比較的，我手邊有原來的kk文，不要說框架了，我敢說連文字都是95%以上一模一樣的，更不要說kk的真人真事一樣被套用。

再補充一點：不要模糊焦點，我們針對的絕對不止是“囂張”，而是在因為“囂張”而被爆之前的那麼多文，所以太太所說的因為想要繼續寫“俗不可耐”所以才想來更改“囂張”這種說法我無法接受，也許是有這樣的想法，但是前面那麼多的文怎麼解釋？！想要看看之前kk的“囂張”評論和龍齡的“囂張”的有什麼不同？那為什麼說因為前面寫的文如何如何，所以想要來寫一篇be？為什麼要說自己寫的很辛苦，時間倉促，匆匆結尾，這個解釋更加蒼白牽強。

有些kk飯覺得重點在真人梗上，但是我要強調的還是，用了真人梗是更進一級，但即使是沒有用前cp的真人梗，把那麼多文換頭，我們作為kk飯就是無法接受。

龍齡粉們也許不在意，那也沒關係，就像是kk那年跨年con，很多人的感覺都不一樣，換頭這種事我堅持無法接受，但是這也不妨礙我尊重你不在意的選擇。只是他日也許你會看到盾冬攜手深情“唯愿风雨吉，处处皆是你”，會看到“空歡喜”換了成了別人的名字。

改自己的文章沒什麼，但是不要寫的一幅特意為了現在的cp而作的，真的沒必要。


End file.
